I'm YOUR Kaichou, And Not Anybody Else's!
by Kotone
Summary: Haruto. Kazumi. Hooking up. (Haruto/Kazumi shounen ai, maybe some spoilers o.x) -- CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED FINALLY!
1. Normal...

Disclaimer: Not mine, kiddos. Makes me sad to say it..  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Haruto/Kazumi. Spoilers for those of us that haven't seen all of it, maybe. o.o;  
Notes: Takes place after the end of the series. ^_^  
  
I'm YOUR Kaichou, And Not Anybody Else's!  
by: Kotone  
  
  
Knees hurt. He'd been kneeling for so long, solitary, motionless, concentrating, in front of the stone statue. He considered moving it, seriously considered moving it and destroying the fragile triangle of spiritual energy preserving Saito High's spirits. Wanted to, even. Would have, but....  
  
("Loser.")  
  
A cheek muscle twitched. His eyes were mysteriously wet, though they remained closed. Last time he'd been faced with the power to destroy the school spirits, he'd taken it, and it hadn't worked out quite the way he wanted it to. They'd come back, sure, but the strange part was that had been a relief! No, what'd hurt was the pain in his friends' eyes.  
  
Friends.  
  
Huh.  
  
He bowed his head before the statue. Clenched his hands together in the form of a prayer.  
  
"Oh... God, you have to guide me, you have to show me the right way."  
  
He squeezed his hands tightly, nervous.  
  
"Please."  
  
He shifted back on his aching knees, his white clothes picking up dust from the floor. So much for spotless. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Amen."  
  
Haruto stood.  
  
(Homework,) he thought to himself. He wiped at his wet blue eyes and tried to ignore it. Felt suspiciously unhappy today, he did, and he didn't know why. Depression? Nah. He wasn't depressed. Rubbing the back of his blond head, he stepped out into the yard. Stretched. Yawned. (Have to do homework.)  
  
He retreated into his room. His father 'confiscated' his radio when a good song came on, and he pretended not to notice. Studying. It was important. A good college, yep, he was gonna get into a good one, and when he did, he'd never once look back at Saito High.  
  
Ever.  
  
---  
  
"Kaichouuu!"  
  
"AAH!"  
  
Haruto ran. Not in panic. He wasn't panicked, nope, not ever. His hair whipped against his face. This was, fun, almost. Except....  
  
"Kaichou! I want your autograaaaph!"  
  
Teke-Teke really hadn't been kidding. New role model? ..great.  
  
He looked back at Saito High, quickly, and saw Teke-Teke floating gleefully not far behind him, waving his pretty golden weapons in the air. Sunlight glinted off them freely. Haruto swallowed and looked back in front of him.  
  
"This just is NOT my day," he thought, rolling his eyes back in his head. " 'I choose you,' he says. Definitely not my da-- AAH!"  
  
Boom.  
  
Kazumi and Haruto ended up in a tangle on the concrete.  
  
"I'm envious," Teke-Teke murmured, his purple hair ruffling every which way. Both ignored him. Best not to provoke the little guy.  
  
"Ah, Kaichou!" Kazumi opened an eye, rubbing his sore head, grinned, and sat up. His robes were dirty and disarranged from the collision. But he grinned anyway. "Just who I was lookin' for!"  
  
"Huh?" Haruto sat up as well. They bumped foreheads, winced, and scooted away.  
  
"Ow." Simultaneously.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. What'd you need, Kazumi-kun?"  
  
"Aah!" The blue-haired youth's eyes glittered. "Do you know, maybe, where Asahina Sempai is?"  
  
He fell to the side, twitching. "Don't you think I was just a LITTLE busy before I ran into you?!"  
  
As if to emphasize the point, Teke-Teke poked his head between them. His eyes shone. "I'm envious!"  
  
Smack.  
  
"This is importaaaant!" Kazumi insisted. "She has something that's REALLY important! Crucial, even! There's been a horrible, horrible mix-up!" His eyes teared. "It's ... it's LIFE endangering if I don't get this back!"  
  
Something clicked. "What? Kazumi-kun, tell me! What's going on?!"  
  
Tears tracked down his face violently, and he waved a magazine ferociously in Haruto's face. "We mixed up our magazines in the Holy Student Council roooom!" He opened the magazine and shoved it up close to his eyes. "Lookit all the little pretty boys!" Flipped a page. "NUDE, even!"  
  
Haruto pinched the bridge of his nose. No nosebleeds, no nosebleeds....  
  
"God help me," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What's that, Kaichou?"  
  
"Nothing." He closed his eyes. (Nope, not attracted. Keepin' things normal. Normal men don't like other normal men, so hey, I'm normal.) Opened his eyes. The magazine was gone, so he let go of his nose. Glared at Kazumi. "THAT's what's so life endangering?"  
  
Enthusiastic nodding, and more waterworks. Haruto rolled his eyes. "Geez. Fine, I'll help you find Asahina." He stood.  
  
"Ohhh, thank you, Kaichou!" And suddenly, Kazumi was attached to his arm, hugging him. Jumping. "This is so incredibly important you wouldn't believe it!" His eyes lit up, and Haruto was suddenly being dragged sideways towards the school. "She has my Toilet Hanako Photo Album #2 with her! That's the best one!"  
  
Haruto scowled, looking crosseyed over at Kazumi, but he didn't scowl for long. He found himself closing his eyes and pinching his nose again. (Nope, not attracted at all. I'm normal. Super-normal.)  
  
Funny how he was thinking this, after being chased by a school spirit, on his way to swipe a pretty boy 12 and under magazine for a Toilet Hanako Photo Album #2, while being dragged by a blue-haired boy that was often possessed by strange and wacky animal spirits.  
  
Super, hyper-normal, then.  
  
"God help me."  
  
And then something occured to him. He felt for his resignation in his pocket, and smirked. "Kazumi-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Kaichou?"  
  
"...DON'T CALL ME KAICHOU!" Echoing out over Saito High.  
  
"Yes, Kaichou!"  
  
---  
  
End notes: Okie, there's more chapters to come, but only if ya like it, so REVIEW. K? Pleeeese... *beg* ...oh, and the title will make more sense later u.u 


	2. Since when does Hanako-san...

Disclaimer: No. Go 'way.  
Warnings: Yes, yes, more shounen ai to come.  
Notes: So, SO sorry this took SO long to come out! ;-; I was GOING to write it right away, but I had to study for finals, then second semester started and I had to get settled in all my classes, and by then I had forgotten where I was going with this, so I stopped and figured no one would care... I just recently decided to check on it, saw the reviews and felt horribly guilty. I really didn't think people liked this that much...so here you go: chapter two!  
  
BTW: Congrats to Fairady for guessing the plot... :P reviewers, you are far too smart for your own good!  
  
I'm YOUR Kaichou, And Not Anybody Else's!  
by: Kotone  
  
  
"I'm so happy to have you back!" Back and forth, the magazine was rubbed against Asahina's cheek. "I missed you!" She kissed the cover repeatedly.  
  
"It's been so looong!" Kazumi crowed, unintentionally mimicking his friend's enthusiasm and actions while he held the photo album tight in his arms. "I was so scaaared for you! I thought I'd LOST you!"  
  
The exchange had gone well. Asahina was, predictably, chasing Nino-kun with a pair of tighty whities, crooning and playing with his hair... Usually, it was impossible to drag her away.  
  
But with the prospect of returning her dear, DEAR pretty boy magazine -- which was fairly obvious how loved and well used it was, by the dog-eared pages -- her mind was easily changed. They'd met up in the Holy Student Council room to swap.  
  
"I think you've lost something else," Haruto mumbled, pressing two fingers to his temple and sighing, heavily and with annoyance.  
  
Kazumi froze; deer caught in headlights. Eyes impossibly wide. Muscles tense.   
  
"I've...lost something else?" he squeaked, suddenly rushing to the corner for privacy to flip rapidly and desperately through the album, hiding the pictures from view. "How could I have LOST it? Ohh nooo! This is such a disaster!  
  
"Not that..." His eye twitched; tried to look the other way, ignore it. Then again, the way Kazumi was sitting, he had a full view of... "NO!" he yelled, suddenly.  
  
Kazumi looked up quickly, while Asahina continued her celebration...  
  
"Aahhh, my baby! You missed me, didn't you? Didn't you!" Opened the magazine, flipped greedily through it; stopped occasionally to drool over a picture, but she never, nope, not ever stopped rubbing her cheek against it like a kitten starved for affection. "Aahh, my adorable little pretty boys...look at those hairless legs!"  
  
Aah, good kitty.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaichou?" asked Kazumi, popping up in front of Haruto's face.  
  
"Aah!" he jumped away. Startled. When the hell had Kazumi gotten there, and WHEN had his eyes gotten so blue? They were actually kind of... "NO!"  
  
(Normal. Normal. Blue eyes are normal...YOU have blue eyes, Haruto! You don't think like that when you look at your reflection, do you!?)  
  
He paused, considering...  
  
(Haruto, you have finally lost it. Erase that thought from your memories.)  
  
And now he was talking to himself inside his head...  
  
Well, that was normal, wasn't it?  
  
"Ne, ne, Kaichou! Are you okay?" Kazumi managed to look concerned over the sound of Asahina's crooning, his victory over the photo book apparently short lived. Fickle...  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you, Kazumi-kun. I'm fine."  
  
(Gotta get away from this...)  
  
He bowed, quickly, elegantly, and...panicked? No, no. Of course not. Haruto never panics.  
  
EVER.  
  
"I have to go now. Later, Kazumi-kun. Later, Asahina--"  
  
"OHAYO, KAICHOU!"  
  
"AAAH!" Haruto's scream echoed, as he jumped away from the green-clothed ghost slithering out of his pants leg.  
  
"Not a morning person, ne, Kaichou?" Kazumi was dangerously close again.  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
"Ne, ne, Kaichou!" Asahina joined the club, completing the semi-circle surrounding their 'leader.' The pretty boy magazine, unfortunately, also came with the deal, shoved roughly in his face... "Are you okay?"  
  
"AAAH!" Haruto pinched his nose desperately.  
  
(NORMAL. Think normal thoughts, think normal thoughts, thinknormalthoughtsthinknormalthoughtsthink...)  
  
"I think you scared him," Kazumi said reasonably.  
  
(You know, his hair looks kinda soft...)  
  
"AAAH! NO!" He fished through his pocket quickly for an excuse to leave...  
  
"I think you're right. Ne, ne, Kaichou! Isn't Kazumi-kun right?"  
  
Resignation, resignation! His fingers clutched around it, and he thrust it roughly into the semi-circle around him. "I'M NOT YOUR KAICHOU!"  
  
Kazumi produced a brush from a pocket, a practiced maneuver, we're sure, and quickly altered the resignation with a smooth, black stroke. He grinned. "Whoops."  
  
"Looks like you're resignation's faulty, Kaichou!"  
  
"I'm NOT your Ka--"  
  
He received a mouthful of paintbrush for his troubles, his mouth now effectively black... "Puhh!" he spat it out, irritably, and wiped his mouth.  
  
(Great. Now my hand's black...) He wiped it off on the wall, sighing.  
  
"What were you saying, Kaichou?" Kazumi asked, cheerily.  
  
"Nothing." He took a step back and slid the door shut, firmly in Kazumi's face...regretting it at the flash of hurt in his eyes when he did, but feeling too foolish to go back in and apologize.  
  
He was...a top student. He was the President of the Holy Student Council, even if he liked to say otherwise. He didn't need to apologize.  
  
...but for Kazumi...  
  
"No!" he yelled again, pulling at his blond hair and running down the hallway.  
  
Still inside the room, Kazumi had spotted a picture near the door.  
  
"Aah-HAH!" quickly, he swooped upon it and held it to his cheek. "So I DID lose you!"  
  
"Ne, Kazumi-kun!" Asahina was looking over his shoulder. "What's that?"  
  
"Hanako-san," he said quickly, rushing to his photo album and slipping it in. "Who else would it be?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, but..." Asahina grinned slyly. "Since when does Hanako-san have blonde hair and blue eyes?"  
  
---  
  
End notes: XD Evil place to end it! Evil place to end it! And GOMEN NASAI, but I think my writing style has changed DRASTICALLY since I wrote the first part... Is it very bad? I'll try harder next time, I promise; I hope you still like it. Thanks for waiting so long! Remember to revieeew! 


End file.
